2 The Old Times
by hanzoo
Summary: The team gets a new case which which causes them to encounter Emily's old team. They have to work together to catch the killer and find justice for the murdered women and also the one survivor. (set three months after the end of The Start, CM/NCIS crossover)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: **Hi guys, I'm back with a sequel. I hope you'll like it because I'm not 100% sure where this is going to go, yet. But I promise to do my best.**

**Like I already told you, The Old Times is crossover with NCIS. **

**So enjoy and let me know what you think...**

**hanzoo**

* * *

Emily's sitting at her desk in the BAU bullpen reading a report. A consult on a mother who potentially killed her own child. She's doing this job for years and she still can't understand how someone can do these things.

Even if that is the reason she does this job.

To understand.

She sighs and sets the pen down on the table. _Just stop for a moment and come back to it. No big deal._

Something hits her head and when she looks up she sees a grinning Morgan with a paper ball already in his hand.

"What the hell, Morgan? I'm trying to work here!" Emily exclaims.

He chuckles and throws the ball at her. She ducks and the ball misses her head only by a few inches.

"More like pretending to work, don't you think? You've been staring at the same page for over ten minutes."

She sighs. "Yeah, it sucks."

She closes the file on her desk and sets it aside. She leans back in her chair and looks around. She doesn't want to be caught right now. When she's sure there's no spoilsport in the office she quickly opens the lowest drawer of her desk and reveals her supply of paper balls.

She picks up a few and throws one at Morgan who isn't looking and it hits him square in the face. She laughs as he falls from his chair in surprise but stops the second the door of JJ's office open.

"What the hell is Morgan doing on the floor?" she asks carefully. She doesn't look angry which Emily takes as a good sign.

"I have no idea, honey." She says, trying to look innocent.

It's clear that JJ doesn't believe her but she lets it go and shakes her head.

And that's where Reid joins the conversation.

"Emily was pretending to work. Morgan threw a paper ball at her and missed. Emily threw a ball at him and hit him in the face which surprised him and he fell of his chair. Now he continues lying there because he's scared you're going to kill him."

Both JJ and Emily stare at him like he had suddenly grown a second head.

"What?" he asks confused.

"Nothing." They say simultaneously, JJ turns back to her girlfriend.

"You know, sometimes it seems to me like I already have one child." She says sweetly.

Emily gasps in feigned offence making JJ giggle a little. Though Emily would never admit it, she know JJ's right.

"Well, you might tell Morgan to get his ass from the floor. We might have a case. I'm on my way to Hotch right now."

At this Morgan shoots at his feet and looks at her seriousness returning on his face.

"Please, tell me it's local." He asks desperately.

Their last three cases were not local and every single time the hotels they were staying at were horrible. Who wouldn't want a break from time to time, right?

JJ laughs lightly at his tone. "We're lucky. It's close. I have to go to Hotch." She says and heads to the boss' office.

Morgan turns back to Emily and what he sees makes him smile.

Emily is looking after JJ's retrieving six month pregnant form with a dreamy look on her face.

The two ladies of the BAU were one of the happiest pairs they all have ever seen. Emily is completely devoted to JJ and truly supportive during her pregnancy. The love the two of them share is something special and you can tell just from the way they look at each other.

The whole team was relieved when they found out about JJ's pregnancy that Emily was ok with Detective LaMontagne being the father. Of course she was a little confused at the start but she knew one thing. Family was something she wanted with JJ. And family includes children.

Maybe it was not the traditional way to start a new relationship but they knew each other for years and were best friends who knew each other's secrets.

So here they are, their six month anniversary is coming next week and JJ's pregnancy goes smoothly.

And neither one of the two agents got seriously hurt which always counts for something.

"Three more months, huh?"

It's Morgan's voice that wakes Emily from her daydreaming. She looks at him and her smile even widens the happiness evident in her eyes.

"Yeah, I can't wait till he's here." She grins.

Morgan laughs slightly. "I still can't believe you two are having a son. Did you discus any names, yet?"

"No, not yet. We want at our next girl's night out… or maybe in," she grins, "with Garcia. That should be soon considering we are off rotation after our next case." She pauses and they both watch JJ leave Hotch's office.

"Conference room in five, guys." The blonde calls to them and heads to the conference room to prepare her presentation of their new case.

"And here it is." Emily sighs and takes her glasses off.

The three of them start to gather their things when Morgan speaks up again.

"You know Derek is a great name." he says matter-of-factly.

She raises an eyebrow at him. "I don't think so, buddy. I say 'Derek, come to a range with me' and the next thing I know he's a better shot then I am." She says seriously but soon they both burst out laughing.

Reid stares at them with a confused look on his face.

"I don't get it. What does inviting Morgan on a shooting range has to do with your and JJ's son ability to shoot?"

Emily and Morgan look at each other, then back at Reid and decide to let it go.

"Never mind, kid." Morgan says and the two older agents head to the conference room.

A while after they took their places Hotch, Rossi and Garcia join them.

"Ok, JJ. We're ready." Hotch says and JJ starts introducing them to their new case.

"Three women were found dead in Washington D.C." she pressed a button on a remote and pictures of three beautiful women appear on the screen. "All three were raped and badly beaten. They were similar physical type, red heads, mid thirties relatively tall." JJ pauses a little.

"Now here comes the interesting part. The first victim, Judy Lawson, was a marine, which means we are going to work with NCIS."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:** I'm really sorry. This chapter is really short and I think it's not even much good. **

**I'm also sorry to tell you that I probably won't be adding the upcoming chapters frequently. I have kind of problem with this case in my head but I'm trying.**

**It doesn't mean that the stroy is canceled by any means it just will take me longer to post a new chapter.**

**A good news is that I got another idea in my head. This time it would be a little bit supernatural story of Emily and JJ. You know something to keep you entertained while I screw up this one. **

**Angain I'm really sorry, guys.**

**hanzoo**

* * *

"NCIS." Morgan repeats, surprised.

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service. They deal with…"

"Reid! I know what NCIS is. I was just surprised." Everyone chuckles as Reid blushes and looks to the floor.

Morgan turns back to others.

"I thought they don't like to work with other agencies."

Emily chuckles at that. "You have no idea." The others look at her but she ignores them and turns to JJ instead. "Who's their lead agent at this?"

JJ looks at the piece of paper in her hand. "Um, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"Let me guess, it wasn't him who called us. Director Vance?" Emily asked with a smile.

"Yeah, how did you know, Em?" JJ asks confused.

"Gibbs would never call us. One, he hates FBI. And two, he hates to admit he needs help."

A realization crosses over Rossi's face.

"Oh, you were on Gibbs' team, right?"

"Yeah, for three years."

Now that they all know what's going on the questions can start. They all new Emily used to work at NCIS but she never talked about her time there and truthfully they never asked much.

"Hey, Emily. I thought you were there to help these negative feelings between our agencies. So how come it didn't work?" Morgan asks with a laugh.

"It turned out they started to like me because of my remarkable abilities and sense of humor. But when we had to work with another FBI guys it was gone again. But I have to admit those guys were idiots even I was fighting the urge to deck them." She laughs but then her face turns serious again.

"The truth is it took a while to gain their trust. Gibbs is not an easy person to get to know. But once you have his trust he'd do anything for you. He's kind of like Rossi." She pauses. "Including his divorce history." Their laughter fills the room and even Hotch flashes a rare smile.

"So can you tell us something about them? We haven't received any information on the team only the case. Maybe we should know what we're getting ourselves into." Hotch says and suddenly Emily feels all eyes glued on her.

She slowly nods thinking it would probably be good to prepare them for what's ahead of them.

"Well, besides Gibbs there is also Agent Anthony DiNozzo. He's a flirt and that's all you need to know. And it also means I'm going to watch him very carefully during this case." That made all agents chuckle except for JJ who glares at her girlfriend.

Meanwhile Emily continues.

"Then Agent Timothy McGee. I would say he's something between me and Garcia in men form. He's extremely smart but not on reads level and he's great with computers. I wonder if Tony finally stopped teasing him." She says pensively and then laughs for herself. _Who am I kidding. It's Tony._

When she doesn't continue the others look at each other, finally Reid speaks up.

"There are only three agents in their team?" he asks with a confused expression on his face.

Emily looks at her hands folded in her lap for a moment and keeps quiet. Then she takes a deep breath and looks up.

"No, there used to be five of us." She says quietly and JJ can see how her face seems to darken.

"After I was transferred they hadn't fill my position and…" she trails off.

Morgan leans forward in his seat. "Princess… Who's the fifth agent?" he asks gently sensing it's a tough subject for her.

Two sets of brown eyes collide and Emily finally says in a voice so soft they almost can't hear her. "Kate…" she clears her throat and speaks louder. "Agent Caitlin Todd. She um… she was killed by a sniper three weeks after I left. And I don't know who took her place on the team."

"Man, I'm sorry." Morgan pats his partners shoulder.

She gives him a small smile. "It's fine Morgan. It was a long time ago. I just don't like to think about it." Then her eyes shift back to Hotch. "Can we continue?"

"Actually I thought we could discuss the case more with the NCIS team. So take your things and go to the SUV's. We're going to meet at the NCIS headquarters parking-lot."

He gets up and leaves the room closely followed by Rossi and after a moment also Morgan and Reid. Garcia says bye to all of them and quickly heads to her lair.

Emily and JJ are now the only ones left in the conference room. The brunette looks at the other agent and quickly takes her briefcase receiving a glare from the blonde.

"Em, I can take my own briefcase, you know?" she says trying to hide a smile. She's annoyed but she also things that it's sweet how Emily tries to help her.

"I know you can. But you don't have to, Jen." She smiles sweetly at her girlfriend. "And now hurry up. We have a stop to visit before we head to NCIS." She smiles at JJ's confusion but doesn't say anything.

When they arrive at the parking-lot, late of course, no one asks a thing. The gust automatically assume they were having sex on the back seat of the bureau issued SUV. Normally they might be right but not today. Today Emily carries a brown paper bag with her.

Emily just glares sternly in Morgan's direction and the smirk on his face immediately disappears.

As they ride in the elevator after receiving their visitors badges Emily starts to get nervous. There are so many good memories in the office. And some bad. There are memories of Kate. And there is also the new person who took Kate's place on the team. She just hopes it was someone good. Someone who deserves that place.

Ding!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: **Hi guys I'm really sorry it took me so long to update but I hope the next chapter will be a little easier to write. Although with school starting in two days I can't be sure, so... just have faith in me ok? :) I promise I'll try to hurry up.**

**Thanks and plase tell me what you think...**

**hanzoo**

* * *

"…oh come on, McGee! Ok, this time you just have to know. Here it is, listen. Who said: 'A census taker once tried to test me. I ate his liver with some fava beans and a nice chianti.'" DiNozzo says desperately looking at the other agent who tries to ignore him.

Then a voice hadn't heard in awhile comes from behind him.

"Dr. Hannibal Lecter in The Silence of the Lambs. And Tim knows very well who said it. He just ignores you because you're annoying."

Tony turns around and stares at the group of people with the brunette at the front in surprise before a wide smile spreads across his face and he goes to hug her.

"Emily, wow. What are you doing here?"

Emily hugs him back then pulls away and answers. "We're here to help with the case." She then looks at McGee and smirks.

"Is he still being a jerk to you, Tim?" she asks and hugs the taller man.

"He's still the same, Em. It's good to see you."

"You too." She smiles.

"Ok. Guys, this is Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner, SSA's David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau and Dr. Spencer Reid."

They all shake hands and Hotch takes the lead.

"Well, is there somewhere we can put our things and start reviewing the case, Agent DiNozzo?"

"Oh, yeah sorry. McGee can show you to the conference room right?" he looks at McGee who nods and motions for the rest of them to follow him, only Emily and JJ stay behind with Tony.

"Thanks, Tim"

Emily turns back and sees Tony approaching JJ.

"Hi, I'm very special agent Anthony DiNozzo." He says and smiles flirtatiously. His intentions very clear.

The next moment he receives a slap to the head from Emily and both JJ and Tony look at her in surprise.

"Hay, what was that for?" Tony says rubbing the back of his head.

"Flirting with my pregnant girlfriend." She states and Tony stares at her in shock.

"Oh, man. Again?"

"Yes, again. I guess you're just not lucky about women when I'm around." She winks at him. But I the next second she sobers up as she realizes something.

"So who is it?" she asks.

DiNozzo looks at her with confused eyes but the realization dawns on him when Emily motions to Kate's old desk. JJ can see a flash of pain in the brown eyes. She makes a mental note to ask about the late agent later.

"Oh, you mean the new Agent. She's," he pauses as he registers a tall figure approach they little group of three, "there." He finishes and both women turn around to look at her.

The woman stops dead in her tracks when she sees Emily and for a moment they just stare at each other. The other two agent stand there confused at their reaction.

"Ziva." Emily breaths out in a whisper. It takes JJ a while but finally she understands who the woman is.

"Em." Ziva says just as quietly.

The shock quickly turns to excitement as smile break on both of their faces and they quickly wrap each other in tight hug.

"_What are you doing here? I thought you were with Mossad?"_ Emily asks in fluent Hebrew when they finally part.

"_It's a long story but I am here for four years now. You're still with the FBI right?"_

"_Yeah. God, I feel like we lost so much time. I'm so sorry we lost contact."_ Emily smiles sadly at her. Ziva goes to reply but a quiet cough reminds them they are not the only once in the room. They look back at DiNozzo who's looking at them with a confused expression.

"Um, you two know each other."

"Yeah, we do. It's a long story. We met when we were kids." Emily is the first one to answer. At her words Ziva's face darkens a little.

"We weren't kids, Emily."

Emily looks at her friend and her expression softens and she shakes her head, almost whispering sadly. "You're right, we weren't."

After a moment of silence Emily finally speaks up.

"So, we should go to the conference room so we can review the case with the others. That reminds me where is Gibbs?"

"Oh, I just met him at my way here. He went to see Vance, I think." Ziva says as they enter the room their colleagues are currently occupying.

At the sound of the door the guys look up.

"You're here, finally…" Hotch pauses when he sees Ziva, who he never met before. "And who are you?"

They all take a seat and Emily goes to answer. "This is Agent Ziva David." She introduces her team to Ziva and then continues. "Ok, guys, we can catch up later. We should probably start. I guess Gibbs will be here any second. He has a thing to show up at the exact time you need him to. And also when you expect it the least."

"Oh, you think you know me so well, don't you." A rough voice sounds from behind her. All of them look at the man standing in the door way but Emily doesn't even turn around. She just stands there with a smirk on her face.

"Hay, boss." She says teasingly. "Of course I do. As you know me." She finally turns to face him and he immediately hugs her. When they let go they are both smiling. But then Emily punches him in the arm lightly, something that DiNozzo, McGee or even Ziva never even try to do. Maybe Abby.

"Hey!" he protests loudly. "What was that for?"

"Over the last for years we talked numerous times and you never once mentioned Ziva was here. You knew it was her I told you about. Why did you never say anything?"

He shrugs. "It never came up." He gives her a look that say they would talk later in private. She nods and turns to the other agents, who watch the interaction with curiosity.

"We have a case to solve, don't we?" She says and goes to sit next to JJ. She briefly squeezes her hand and gives her a smile.

With that they all look at the screen which shows the photos of the victims and the crime scenes. Gibbs' team takes turns explain the case and Emily already knows this won't be easy one bit.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: **Hi, it's a little later then I promised but here it is...**

**Thanks for reading this fic guys I really appreciate it :) Just leave some reviews behind ok? **

**hanzoo**

* * *

"Six days ago, Private Judy Lawson was found dead in her apartment." DiNozzo starts to present the case to the BAU team. "Her neighbor heard strange noises around one a.m. and went to see what was going on."

"How did she get in?" Morgan asks as they all look through the file.

"Judy gave her a spare key in case of emergencies. When she got in whoever did it was already gone. She went to the bedroom and found this." He pushes a button on the remote and a horrid photo appears on the flat screen.

"She was bound to all four corners of the bed. She was also gagged with a cloth and there was a blindfold over her eyes. Her whole body was covered in bruises and there was evidence of sexual assault." He pauses for a moment allowing the other agents to think through what he just revealed to them.

Emily's looking at the photos in her folder and vivid images run through her mind. She can clearly see how the bruises got on the skin of the dead woman. She can imagine the pain she must have been in and…

_No, stop!_ She scolds herself. _There's no time for that, you have job to do._

She is so engrossed in her own thoughts that she doesn't see Ziva watching her carefully. She knows this could affect her friend in some way. She just doesn't know how much. Surely over the years of working with the FBI and NCIS Emily had to figure out some way to deal with what she sees every day.

Suddenly a thought hits her. She knew Emily when they were kids. Or when they were supposed to be kids. She knows things about her no one knows.

Now when she looks around the room at the people surrounding her she realizes all of them probably know Emily better than she does. She knew the Emily Prentiss from eighteen years ago. Here in front of her was sitting a woman who she hasn't talked to in over ten years.

A lot has changed.

Meanwhile McGee takes over for DiNozzo.

"Ducky discovered the cause of death was internal bleeding as a result of the beating. There was presence of semen and hair but no match whatsoever. No fingerprints."

"What about the other two women?" JJ asks, her left hand absently rubbing her stomach.

"Sally Arnolds worked at the mall, her best friend found her when she came to visit. The scene looked the same as with Private Lawson. As well as the apartment of the third victim, Andrea Robinson who was found by her mother this morning. Arnolds died of brain bleed and Robinson's injuries lead to a tension pneumothorax." The young agent explains.

"We didn't find any connection between the victims besides their physical appearance and the fact they are all single. No husband, no boyfriend or girlfriend that the family would know of."

"Any witnesses?" Emily asks after a while of studying the papers in front of her.

Gibbs shakes his head. "Non. Not ones who saw something anyways. A man living on the other side of the street of the third victim's apartment said he had seen a dark figure but no details and there were no cameras on either crime scene."

They continued to discuss the evidence for about a half an hour until Hotch started to give orders to his team.

"Ok, I think we have everything we need for now. Reid, start on the geographical profile and you could probably work with one of Agent Gibb's people." He paused and looked at the grey-haired man. "If that's ok with you, Agent Gibbs?"

When Gibbs only nods he continues. "JJ can help you since she's staying here."

JJ feels Emily squeezing her hand tightly as she rubs her by now pretty big stomach unconsciously. She looks at the brunette and gives her a smile. They both agreed a few weeks ago that it was time for JJ to stay behind at the station. Neither of them wanted to take any risks. It's simply the best thing for the baby.

"Morgan, Rossi. Go see the autopsy. I presume the bodies are still here."

"Yes, Ducky has all three of them in the basement. I'll take you there." Ziva offers with a slight smile. She stands and the other two follow her with a nod when Emily stops them.

"Zee, wait a minute." she walks towards her and handles her the paper bag with a grin on her face. "Take this to Abby and tell her I say hi, ok?"

Ziva raises a curious eyebrow but takes the bag and looks inside. She giggles and nods. "Sure thing Em. But be prepared to get knocked to the ground by a hurricane the first time she sees you."

"Oh, I know" she turns to the rest of her confused colleagues and explains. "Abby is pretty much same as Garcia." This one sentence as if says it all and understanding smiles spread across their faces.

When Ziva, Morgan and Rossi leave Gibbs turns to Hotch.

"You can take DiNozzo and look through the first two crime scenes. I'll take Emily to the third."

Emily hides the smirk behind her hand. Hotch is not used to taking orders and his face shows that much. That's typical Gibbs. Sometimes it seems like making people nervous and uncomfortable is his sole purpose. The familiarity makes her smile.

Hotch slowly nods, he wanted to suggest the same anyways.

"McGee, go to Abby's lab, she's trying to dig up something more on the victims." Gibbs says.

"Sure boss." And suddenly Tim is gone like a flash.

"Come on, Em. Let's go."

Emily gives one last squeeze to JJ's hand as a way to say good bye. It would be inappropriate to kiss her here, even all people present know about their relationship. She gets up and follows the older Agent out of the room.

On their way to the car Emily starts to thing about the expected conversation. She haven't seen Gibbs in at least two years. The talked on the phone quite a lot and he kept Ziva being on the team from her. She's not exactly mad. She has an idea of why he did it.

She knows one thing.

With the circumstances of the case and their personal businesses… this is gonna be a long few days. And they have only something over a day to stop the unsub from raping and killing his next victim.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:** Hi, I know it's been a long time since I added a chapter for this story but here it is.**

**Enjoy and please let me know what you think in your reviews, thanks :)**

**hanzoo**

* * *

"So, you and Agent Jareau."

They are on their way to the third crime scene and it seems Gibbs decided it was time to catch up on lost time.

"Yep." Emily says, she can't help the small smile on her lips. That just happens every time she thinks of the beautiful blonde.

"How far along is she?"

"Six months, and before you ask we're together for six months and it's a long story." She says with a reassuring smile so that Gibbs knows she doesn't want to talk about it but everything is fine.

Gibbs knowing Emily as he does smiles at her and nods.

"I'm glad you're happy Emily. Boy or a girl?" he asks curiously.

"A boy." She says and her smile widens impossibly. Gibbs have never seen her this happy. It warms his heart a little.

"Did you discuss any names yet?"

"No, not yet and I can tell you right now, as much as I love you, boss it's not going to be Leroy or Jethro." She smirks.

Gibbs just laughs and shakes his head. They ride in comfortable silence for a while until Emily turns back to him.

"So… Ziva?" she asks.

"Emily… I… I don't really know why I haven't told you. I think maybe… Maybe I didn't want to remind you of Kate. I know you two weren't together for long but you were still friends and I saw how hurt you were after… I don't know. I should have told you, I'm sorry."

She watches him as he watches the road. She keeps quiet, thinking silently.

After a while when she sees they are nearly in their destination, she turns away and nods.

"It's ok."

When they get out of the car Gibbs stops her before she can get inside the building.

"Are you going to be ok? This case…"

"Boss, I'm going to be fine. Big portion of cases we handle in the BAU are of sexual character. Trust me, I'm going to be fine."

"I was just asking. So, let go. I really hope you guys can figure out something with that mind trick of yours." He chuckles.

"Me too, boss. Me too."

* * *

"So where are we?" Ziva asks as she enters the conference room again.

She sees Reid staring at a map and JJ sitting on a chair her hand absently rubbing her stomach.

At the sound of her voice JJ turns to her, while Reid doesn't even acknowledge her presence.

"He's just gotten started. It could probably take a while, maybe we could go get a cup of coffee?" JJ asks hopefully. Emily and JJ have an agreement. One coffee a day, which is torture for an addict JJ's caliber, but it's better than nothing.

"That, I must say, is a great idea."

They both made their way to the cafeteria in almost awkward silence. Once they are seated and slowly sipping their coffee which, JJ notes, is actually good. Something she's not used to at their cases.

"So, you're Ziva." JJ says after a while, making the other woman look at her with confusion that soon shifts into realization.

"Em, told you about me." Not a question, but a statement.

JJ nods slowly, thinking about what she wants to say.

"She told me you were there for her, when they lived in Tel Aviv. That you help her deal with everything after her father was arrested."

Ziva looks at her hand with a frown on her face. She hasn't done enough. If she just fought harder for her friend, she could have told her father maybe he could have done something. But Emily asked her not to tell anyone that it would only make things worse.

But Ziva wasn't sure if it could have got any worse.

JJ meanwhile watched her demeanor.

"She also told me you taught her how to fight." She smiled a little. "She's incredible you know? Even better than Morgan."

Ziva doesn't smile back, her face seems to darken even. "I should have taught her sooner. I knew what he was doing to her and I did nothing to help her defend herself." She says quietly.

"You shouldn't blame yourself. I know Emily doesn't blame you. She told me you were the only reason she got through the last few years. You were there for if you taught her to fight or not." She finishes and waits for the other Agent to respond.

After a while Ziva does.

"I know I'm not the one who hurt her, or Kate. But I can't help myself but think that if I've had helped her with some self-defense techniques he wouldn't have…" she cuts herself not sure if she would be able to continue.

JJ considers her next words, deciding if she should even ask or not. Finally she takes a deep breath and asks quietly.

"Ziva… did he rape her?"

At that Ziva looks sharply at her. Confused as to why JJ has to ask, didn't Emily tell her?

JJ seeing her reaction answers the unasked question.

"She told me most of what he did, she still has nightmares from time to time and it helps her talk about them when she wakes up. But there are nights when she wakes up and she flinches at my touch and when I ask her if she wants to talk about it she says she's fine and that I should go back to sleep. I understand why she wouldn't tell me. She thinks I don't know. But I know the signs, Ziva. I just need to know for sure."

Brown eyes collide with blue and both stay still for a moment.

Ziva nods slowly, her eyes sad. But she doesn't say anything.

JJ lets out a heavy breath. "How often?" She asks, not really sure if she wants to know the answer.

"As far as I know, just once. The last time he ever laid a hand on her."

"When he went after Kate?" JJ asks, Ziva nods and continues.

"I found them. Emily was unconscious on the floor, naked. She was a bloody mess. It was the worst I've ever seen her. Kate was next to her sobbing, with blood on her face. She told me what happened, and the direction he went and I called the guard that was outside the embassy and they called an ambulance. I wanted to go after him, I wanted to kill him but I couldn't leave her alone. They took Kate away, to look after her wound."

Her tone is mechanic, without any emotion but JJ can see everything in her brown eyes.

"It took three days for Emily to wake up. Three days. The doctors said it was a result the beating she received combined with exhaustion and malnutrition." She pauses.

"Don't tell her I told you ok? About what really happened. I know you should know, but it should've been Em, who told you and not me. And if she finds out she's going to feel betrayed."

She stops, not really wanting to talk about it anymore. And JJ understands. She nods with a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry. I won't tell. Thank you, you know for being there for her.

"That was the least I could do for her. You're incredibly lucky you know. To have her in your corner. She's going to take good care of you and this little one." She says with a smile motioning to JJ belly.

JJ grins widely in response, thing back to last week when she caught Emily on her computer looking through cribs and other baby stuff on the internet.

"Oh, believe me, I know."


End file.
